vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Port
Summary Peter Port is a professor at Beacon Academy. He is first seen in "The Badge and The Burden" teaching the Grimm Studies class, with Team RWBY and Jaune Arc from Team JNPR being present in his class. His weapon of choice is Blowhard, a blunderbuss outfitted with the blades of a battle axe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Professor Peter Port Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Huntsman, Teacher at Beacon Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Skilled axe wielder and marksman), Fire Manipulation via Blowhard, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should be far superior to huntsmen and huntresses in training, Comparable to Bartholomew Oobleck, Oneshot numerous Beowolves, Creeps, and Boarbatusks during the events of Breach. Killed over a dozen Griffons alongside Oobleck during the Battle of Beacon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Team RWBY) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Superior to Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with Blowhard Standard Equipment: Blowhard Intelligence: Very High (Despite giving off an air of arrogance due to constantly bragging about himself, Port is a seasoned veteran Huntsman with dozens of years of service under his belt during which he accomplished feats that are considered impressive even by the standards of other Huntsmen, including regularly subduing and capturing Grimm by himself, a feat that is nearly unheard of due to Grimm almost always dying in captivity in the process. His mentoring is considered the equal and opposite role of Oobleck; While Oobleck tends to observe students and assess their skills, Port is the one who teaches them these skills, with Port also being the more combat-oriented of the two while Oobleck prefers to limit himself to studying and observation unless absolutely necessary) Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blowhard:' Blowhard is the weapon wielded by Professor Peter Port. It is a cross between a blunderbuss and a battle axe. A seemingly rudimentary design, Blowhard appears merely to have an axe blade attached to the stock of the weapon. He is shown to wield the battle axe portion by holding the barrel of the gun. He is able to shoot several balls of fire from it, decimating the Grimm in front of him alongside Bartholomew Oobleck. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Teachers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:RWBY Category:Tier 8